Random Moments with the Next Generation
by ilovefandoms
Summary: This are just random drabbles, probably one-shots, about the Next Generation. DISCLAIMER: everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. 01 Teddy Lupin

It was an understatement to say that Teddy Lupin was scared, in fact, he was terrified.

It was his first day at Hogwarts and he, like most first years, was scared of the Sorting Hat. He knew his grandmother, Andromeda, his godfather, Harry Potter, and the Weasley-Potter family (who were also his family, despite him being not blood related to them) would still love him no matter his House. But he'd seen the faces most adults made at the mention of Slytherin so he hoped he wouldn't be put there.

"Lupin, Ted" called Professor Longbottom.

Slowly, Teddy made his way towards the stool and sat down before he felt the Hat on his head.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" Said the Hat in his head. "I see bravery... and loyalty, you're smart, too, but mostly brave and loyal. Now, where should I put you in?" By this point, Teddy thought he had been sitting there for ten minutes, though it had been only one. "Ah! I know where! HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat shouted the last word so the whole Hall could hear.

The now excited, and not nervous, Teddy made his way towards the yellow and black table. He knew his mother had been a Hufflepuff, so he was extra happy to know he was in the same House.

* * *

**Author's Note: my first language it's not English so if you see any mistakes please ignore them. I probably won't update as much as I'd like to but feel free to send me requests after the 10th chapter.**

**Warning: possible incest in later chapters (just Louis&Lucy, for some reason they're my Next Gen OTP, besides ScoRose).**

**Reviews are more than welcomed.**


	2. 02 Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne knew, since she has memory, that something bad happened on May 2nd and 3rd.

It wasn't just the "Battle of Hogwarts Ball" the Ministry held every year. Neither the sad looks her family had every year on that days. Nor her parents closing Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, she thought it was their vacation days.

It was the fact that she once found her father crying on her mother's shoulder. It was the time she heard her father talking to Fred in his room but her brother Fred was at the Potter's plotting pranks with James.

It was the photo of his father and another man who looked exactly like her father that gave her the strength to ask her father about it.

* * *

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" asked a nine year old Roxy one day.

"Sure Rox, what is it?" asked George, gesturing to Roxanne to sit between him and Angelina on the couch.

Sitting between them and taking a deep breath she asked, "What happened on May 2nd and 3rd?"

Shocked, George looked at Angelina for help.

"Well Roxy, are you sure you want to know? It's not a very happy story" said Angelina to her daughter.

"Yes, I want to know" answered Roxanne confidently.

* * *

Three hours later Roxanne knew everything that happened when her parents were younger. She knew about Voldemort, Death Eaters, uncle Harry's role on the story, and, worst of all, she knew who died in the Second Wizarding War.

"Roxy, are you all right, dear?" asked Angelina, once the story was over.

Instead of answering, she looked at her father and have him a hug.

"I wish I'd met uncle Fred" said Roxy.

"I'm sure he'd have loved you, Roxy" answered George, still hugging his daughter, "I'm sure that wherever he is, he loves you."

"Daddy, is he in a cemetery?" asked Roxanne looking up at her father.

"Yes," said George barely holding back his tears, "do you want to meet him?"

Roxanne just nodded.

* * *

Since that day, she came to her uncle Fred's tombstone at every chance she had. Sometimes she came with her father, sometimes with her mother, one time she came with her grandparents, Molly and Arthur. She always told him what was happening with the family, who was going to Hogwarts that year, what cousin was fighting with another cousin, and, when she came with her father, they described Fred's and James's pranks with every single detail.

But today, on August 31st, 2015, she asked her parents to apparate her here and give her some time alone with her uncle.

"Hi uncle Fred," she greeted her uncle while putting some flowers on the tombstone, "you must be wondering what I'm doing one day before I go to Hogwarts, it's just that…" her voice cracked.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "It's just that I'm scared. From what I've heard Hogwarts it's amazing but, what if my roommates don't like me? What if I'm not good at school? What if I don't make it to the Quidditch team?" and much more "what ifs?" that crossed her mind.

And maybe it was just her imagination, but after she cried while telling her uncle all her fears, she swore she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she heard someone telling her everything was going to be all right. Looking around she saw nobody, then she saw her father apparate.

"Hi Roxy, are you alright?" asked George once he was standing beside her daughter.

"Hi Dad, yeah I'm alright" said Roxanne wiping her tears and smiling.

"You sure?" asked George, placing more flowers on the tombstone.

"Yeah, coming with uncle Fred always makes me feel better."

"Yeah, I've noticed" turning his head from his daughter to look at his twin's tombstone, he said, "Hi Fred, missing us? We are missing you. Thanks for making Roxy happy, it's good to know you still can make us happy." said George, trying not to cry.

"Daddy, it's okay, you can cry in front of me" said Roxy when she glanced at her father's eyes.

And he cried, both of them cried, both thinking it was unfair to lose someone as amazing as Fred Weasley but at the same time both thanking Voldemort was dead so they wouldn't have to lose another family member at the hands of war.

* * *

She never told anyone, but Roxanne Weasley prayed for her uncle Fred every night before she went to sleep.


	3. 03 Lucy Weasley

Lucy Weasley was reading a muggle book when she heard a tap on her window. Looking up she saw her favorite cousin's owl, Athena, with a letter for her.

Carefully taking the letter from the owl, she then opened it to see her cousin's perfect handwriting.

_Hi Lucy,_

_Like I promised you're the first person I'm writing to. And first of all, let me tell you something about Hogwarts, IT'S AMAZING!_

_So now you're probably wondering which House is going to be my home for the next 7 years well it's going to be... RAVENCLAW! Yes, your eyes aren't fooling you, I'm an Eagle!_

_Now, how was the train ride? At the beginning, boring. I had to listen to Albus worrying about being a snake (uncle Harry already talked with him but, as soon as the train left, his worries came back) but then a blond boy around our age, and already in his Hogwarts robes like me, asked if he could sit with us. I recognized him as the boy my father told me to beat in every single test: Scorpius Malfoy._

_We just sat there for five awkward minutes until he introduced himself, and then Al introduced us and then I asked him which House he wanted to be in. He said it didn't matter, that his parents wouldn't mind if he wasn't in Slytherin (I was as shocked as you probably are when I heard this) and then Albus worried AGAIN about Slytherin. Long story short, by the time we met Hagrid at the lake Scorp and I were having a great time teasing Al about his "Slytherin fear"._

_So, how are you? How's everyone? Have you finished reading your book yet?_

_Greetings Rose._

_P.S.: Scorp is a Gryffindor and Albus is, indeed, a Slytherin. In case you were wondering._

Sighing, she began to write Rose a letter. She loved her but since she got her letter, Lucy couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous, specially now that there were only 4 cousins not old enough to go to Hogwarts; herself, Hugo, Lily and her part Veela second-favorite-cousin, Louis.

You see, Lucy and Rose were more like best friends or sisters than cousins. With Rose's mother being a muggleborn and Lucy's being a muggle they both went to a muggle elementary school. Lucy was in Rose's year despite being a year younger.

And besides, they both loved books. It didn't matter if it was from the muggle or wizard's world, and the genre didn't matter either. They could read The Mortal Instruments one day and the next one they'd be reading Pride & Prejudice.

On top of that, they were the quietest cousins in the Weasley-Potter clan, the only quiet ones actually.

Now, with Rose in Hogwarts this year, Lucy didn't want to go to the muggle school. She wanted to spend more time with Louis, since he spent the last year in France with his aunt Gabrielle to improve his French.

Finishing her letter she gave it to Athena, thinking about everything she was going to do when she finally went to Hogwarts. But first, she had to go to Shell Cottage, she _really_ needed to see Louis after a long year.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! How are you?**

**I'm going to ask you something really important for me: could you, _please_, tell me your opinions on this story? It doesn't have to be a review, you could just PM me. Seriously, I've only received 2 reviews (and both were from the same person!)**

**By the way, isaacswolfsbane, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I was nervous about Roxanne's chapter because I didn't know what people would think of it, so special thanks for that review.**


	4. 04 Albus Potter

Albus Severus Potter never thought he would be dreading writing his first letter from Hogwarts to his parents.

He wished he had begged the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor. But the bloody Hat insisted in putting him in Slytherin and he kind of wanted to be in a different House than the rest of his family.

At that moment he hadn't thought how he was going to tell his parents.

* * *

He was walking towards his second class of the day, Transfiguration. Slytherins had it with Gryffindor and he was hoping he could ask Scorpius for advice on his letter, after all he was the first Malfoy in Gryffindor and Albus was the first Weasley/Potter in Slytherin.

"Hey, Scorp, mind if I sit with you?" asked Albus when he entered the classroom and saw his friend sitting in the desk in front of the teacher's desk.

"I don't mind" answered Scorpius.

"So, I wanted to ask you..." said Albus, once he was sitting on the chair, "have you told your parents about your House?"

"Yeah, I wrote a letter to them yesterday, why are you asking?" he then remembered the conversation they had yesterday at the Hogwarts Express and added "you're worried about their reactions? Didn't Rose say your parents wouldn't be angry if you ended in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, maybe they won't, but I don't know about the rest of my family" said Albus anxiously.

"If you're asking for my advice, you should just write to them, you don't have to see your family until Christmas break and you could stay here if someone doesn't like your House and wait until summer holidays to face them." said Scorpius, confidently.

"You sound like you've thought about it for a long time" commented Albus.

"Well, my parents are completely fine with my House but it's my grandfather Lucius I'm worried about, he spent most of my childhood telling me Slytherin was the best House and that I should be in it" he explained.

"If your grandfather gets angry and you don't want to go home on Christmas break, you could come with me" Albus offered.

"Thanks, but we still have more than three months before Christmas, so right now you should just worry about your letter to your parents and your homework" said Scorpius while the teacher entered the classroom.

"Welcome to Transfiguration, kids, my name is Stacie Hopkins but to you I'm Professor Hopkins…" by this point Albus stopped paying attention and decided to write something on a piece of parchment and pass it to Scorpius.

_'__Worry about my homework? It's the first day of school, for Merlin's sake! That's something that only Rose would say!'_ was written on the parchment.

_'__Shut up'_ Scorpius wrote back.

* * *

On the ride home for Christmas break, "The New Trio" (as they liked to call themselves) were sitting on a compartment at the back of the train.

"Are you ready to meet our family, Scorp?" asked Rose to her best friend.

"Yeah, are you sure it's okay if I stay in your house, Al?" said Scorpius looking at his Slytherin best friend.

"Of course, mom was a bit against it at first but after James told her that you really are a Gryffindor at heart she relaxed and agreed" Albus answered.

"James said that about me? I'm pretty sure you blackmailed him" said Scorpius arching an eyebrow.

"I might have told him I would tell dad that he stole the Marauder's Map if he didn't write something good about you on his letter to mom" said Albus trying to look innocent.

"Albus, you really live up to the stereotypes of Slytherin, you know?" asked Rose to her cousin.

"Whatever, Rose" Albus answered "look! We're almost at the Platform!" he said looking out of the window.

"Calm down, Al" said Rose.

"Yeah, mate, it's like you've missed your family" Scorpius commented.

"Of course I didn't miss them, it was great being away from Lily" responded Albus calming down.

"Yeah, right" Scorpius and Rose said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: hey, guys! New chapter here! I guess I forgot to put the disclaimer on last chapter so here it is: I don't own The Mortal Instruments (Cassandra Clare does), neither Pride & Prejudice (Jane Austen owns it).**

**So anyway, The Eclectic Bookworm, thanks for your review! (I'm glad to know at least someone read my Author's Note from last chapter), and sorry to disappoint you but you'll have to wait a little bit more for Rose's chapter.**

**And I need your help guys, I'm having a writer's block on Victoire's and Lily's chapters so if you could help me giving me ideas I'd really appreciate it.**


	5. 05 Molly Weasley

The fifth year Hufflepuff Prefect Molly Audrey Weasley felt like she was in heaven.

_*Flashback*_

She was walking towards her Common Room after double Potions with Slytherins. It was already bad that it was her worst subject but this year she had to spend the last two hours of her precious Fridays in a dungeon with every Slytherin in her year. Just great.

"Hey! Weasley! I mean, Molly! Wait!" She heard a male voice calling.

Turning around, she saw Alexander Nott running towards her.

"What do you want, Nott?" Asked Molly once he was in front of her.

"Um, well, you see..." He mumbled.

Molly wondered what had him so tongue-tied, he probably just wanted to copy her Charms essay, that's all the Slytherins ever needed from her: her homework.

"Well?" She asked getting impatient.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He said almost like a whisper.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you" In fact, she did heard him but she didn't think he could be asking her something like that.

"Do you want to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He said.

"Oh," She really didn't know what to say. She wanted to say no because he was a Slytherin but she wanted to say yes because she had been oddly interested in him since their first year. "Ok, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." One date wouldn't kill her.

After he heard those words his face broke into the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"Really?" He asked.

"Sure, just promise we won't go to Madam Puddifoot's" if she was going on a date with him she had put her conditions.

"Deal" he said, still smiling. "I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow, goodbye."

"Bye"

_*End of flashback*_

She really shouldn't be as excited as she was about her date with Alexander. She hadn't been this excited with her other dates, or when Luke Finnigan asked her to be his girlfriend last year (they broke up three months later).

But the truth was she was _really_ excited about this date.

* * *

If in September you had asked Molly Weasley what she expected about her fifth year at Hogwarts she would have said a lot of stress from her O.W.L.s. But she was glad more things happened during that year.

After their date at the Three Broomsticks, Alexander and Molly began hanging out more and more, until one morning after coming back from Christmas break where he asked her to be his girlfriend. And maybe she had screamed "YES! I'll love to be your girlfriend!" so loud that the whole Great Hall heard her, but it was worth it.

And maybe having Xander as her new Potions partner had something to do with her new found favoritism for that class, but she will never admit it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Would you like to review, please? Only 2 people have reviewed this story and I really want to know your opinion! Also, I still need ideas for Lily's and Dominique's chapter so _please_ guys REVIEW!**

**isaacswolfsbane: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! (again) I decided to put Scorpius in Gryffindor because I think he didn't want to be compared to his father and his grandfather and he _asked _the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor. And you'll have to wait a little bit more for Scorp's chapter. Thanks for the idea for Vic's chapter! :)**


	6. 06 Fred Weasley

Seventeen year old Fred Arthur Weasley knew he and his cousin James Sirius Potter were considered a legend in Hogwarts.

First of all, they've done the unthinkable and unimaginable, they befriended Peeves. _Peeves_, who, in his years as a ghost, had only respected Fred's namesake and dad, but even them didn't have Peeves as their partner in crime.

Second, they became animagi in their third year. Even the marauders weren't animagi at their third year.

And lastly, they _are_ going to get that toilet seat from the Prefects bathroom, _and_ keep it as a trophy.

* * *

"Ok, I'm here" said Fred when he arrived at the door of the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" asked James, who had been waiting for half an hour.

"Professor Longbottom nearly caught me and then I ran into a bunch of noisy ghosts that attracted Professor Flitwick", said Fred, giving James the Marauders Map, "next midnight prank I get the cloak."

"Deal, do you have the password?" asked James.

"Peanut Butter" said Fred, then the door to the Prefects bathroom opened.

"Excellent" said James entering to the bathroom.

"Hey! Peeves! Are you here?!" called Fred, once he was inside the bathroom.

"Finally! I thought we said midnight! Not three in the morning!" was Peeves response.

After three hours of hard work, screaming, some explosions, and some cries of frustration, they finally had their toilet seat.

"So, where are you going to keep it?" asked Peeves.

"I'd keep it in my house, if I didn't know mom would kill me if she found it" said James.

"We could send it to my father but we'd have to make sure my mom and my sister don't find it" commented Fred.

"That's actually brilliant, uncle George is going to be so proud of us" James said.

"Goodbye guys I have to go and put up my prank for McGonagall at her office, see you" said Peeves, leaving the bathroom.

"See you!" was the boys response.

* * *

And although George never knew how his son and his nephew did it, they kept that toilet seat as a trophy to remind them that no prank is impossible.

* * *

**Author's Note: hey, guys! Are you still there? Would you like to give me a review? Even if it's a short one? Remember I still need ideas for Lily's and Dominique's chapters.**

**Anyway, I got the inspiration for this chapter from the Sorcerer's Stone (or the Philosopher's Stone, whatever). When they're going to Hogwarts Fred & George promise to send Ginny a toilet seat (I just checked my book to make sure that wasn't something I read in a fic) but I think James and Fred wanted to take more risks so they went for the _Prefects _toilet seat.**


	7. 07 James Potter

James Sirius Potter couldn't be more like his namesake. He had messy hair, wore glasses, was one of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has seen and, on top of that, he had fallen for a redheaded who hated him.

The difference between both of them was simple. Lily Evans _did _fell in love with James Potter I, but there was no way Alice Longbottom will fall for James Potter II.

To put it in Alice's words: she'd rather face Voldemort _alone_ than go out with that jerk Mr. My-father-saved-the-world Potter.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"But Alice, please, just one date" James Sirius begged Alice Longbottom, _again_.

"For the thousandth time in the day, NO!" said Alice, screaming the last part.

"Just one date and I won't bother you again, if you want I'll even transfer to Durmstrang" begged James.

"Just one and I won't have to see your face again?" asked Alice, finally having a way to get him out of her life.

"Yes, but," said Potter smiling devilishly, "if you enjoy the date I'll get the privilege of kissing you."

"Ugh, fine, whatever, I'll probably kill you before the end of our date." said Alice. She left trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she thought of kissing James.

"YES!" screamed James doing his victory dance once Alice was out of his sight.

"Are my eyes and ears fooling me?" asked Fred to his cousin, "did Alice just agreed to go on a date with you?"

"It took her seven years but she finally said yes!" answered James, still dancing.

* * *

After their first date, James swore Alice was the best kisser in the world, although she would _never _admit she enjoyed their kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: hey, guys! new chapter here! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**isaacswolfsbane: of course you can use my idea of Peeves befriending them! And about Scorp's and Al's Houses I actually see Al in every House and for Scorp and Rose I see them in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin (I _love_Slytherin!Rose).  
**


	8. 08 Rose Weasley

Rose Weasley, being smart like the Ravenclaw was, knew it was inevitable that she'll find Scorpius Malfoy attractive at some point in her Hogwarts years. Hell, every girl in Hogwarts found him attractive at some point. Problem was, every girl in Hogwarts wasn't his best friend, but she was.

She knew she shouldn't worry about it, it'll go away as fast as it came. Then why has she been crushing on him since third year and now she was in the summer before her seventh year?!

Deciding to consult on someone she trusted before she started worrying about the magnitude of her crush on him, she went to her mother.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" asked Rose one day when her father, Ron, was out with Hugo, probably at a restaurant or a Quidditch store.

"Sure Rosie, what's bothering you?" asked Hermione sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Well, you see, I've liked this boy since third grade but I don't know if he likes me and I think this is just some stupid crush so I really want to stop liking this boy but I really like him and I just can't stop liking him and I just don't know what to do" ranted Rose.

"Rosie, is this boy Scorpius Malfoy?" asked Hermione with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that you two look cute together," said her mother. "Plus, although you tried really hard to hide it I'm your mother I knew you liked him."

"So what should I do?" asked Rose hugging her mother.

"I say you should go for it, you won't miss anything for trying" said Hermione hugging Rose. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

"How do you know for sure, mom?" asked Rose, hoping her mother was right about Scorpius liking her.

"Because he looks at you the same way your father looked at me when I was your age, even though I was too blind to see he liked me." answered Hermione remembering her years at Hogwarts and how much time she spent thinking Ron didn't like her.


	9. 09 Hugo Weasley

Hugo Ronald Weasley was scared.

More scared than at his Sorting in first year. More scared than at his first Quidditch match. More scared than when he took his O.W.L.s. More scared than when Rose found out about this. More scared than when he told his mother about this.

He'd always loved his father, he thought his father was the bravest man in the world.

But right now he was scared of having to tell his father something.

That something being telling his father he was gay.

That was a conversation he was _NOT_ willing to have.

But his mother and his sister convinced him to do it.

"Hi dad," said Hugo when he entered the kitchen and saw his father cooking pancakes for dinner, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure Hugo, what is it?" asked Ron.

Sighing, Hugo prepared himself for the worst. He mustered all his Gryffindor courage and said it.

"I'm gay" he whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you" said Ron turning to look at his son.

"I said I'm gay" he said, now confidently.

"Oh, okay," said Ron serving some pancakes on his plate, "how many pancakes do you want?"

"Wait, what? You're not angry, or upset, or at least surprised?" asked Hugo, shocked.

"I would have been surprised," said Ron to his sixteen year old son, "if your mother hadn't told me she suspected it when you were in fifth year, but why would I be angry or upset about it?"

"Oh, nothing," said Hugo smiling, "and nine pancakes, please."

After dinner, Hugo asked the question that has been bothering him for a long time.

"Mom, dad, can I invite my boyfriend for dinner tomorrow?" asked Hugo looking at his parents.

"Sure Hugo" said Ron.

"We'd like to meet him" said Hermione at the same time, "but can you at least tell us his name?"

"Oh, mom, you already know him, it's Lysander Scamander, Luna's son" was Hugo's answer.

"Great, at least we know he's a Hufflepuff and not a Slytherin" joked his father.

"Honestly, Ron, Slytherins are not bad people, our nephew is a Slytherin and he's not evil" reprimanded his mother.

"I was kidding, Hermione! I know they're not evil, it's just fun to joke about it" answered Ron.

Hugo smiled, he liked when his parents argued about something. Not because they argued but because they couldn't stay mad at each other for more than five minutes. It showed how much they loved each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: hey guys! I have bad news: tomorrow I might not be able to update 'cause it's my last day of spring break and I have to do the homework I've been procrastinating and then with all the school stress I might not update everyday _but _I promise to update at least once a week. I'm sorry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. 10 Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy knew girls were wondering why he hasn't dated anyone yet. Normally by the end of September he already had a girlfriend or had already snogged a couple of girls. Now it was November.

He told everyone who asked him about it that he was too busy with Head boy duties, Quidditch practices and studying for his N.E.W.T.s.

The real reason: over the summer he'd realized his feelings for his best friend Rose Weasley were more than friendship feelings.

He had been thinking about it since last year when Rose told him her boyfriend, Mark Davies, had broken up with her because he thought she was cheating on him with Scorpius because they spent a lot of time together. At the time he had laughed about it, later that night he started thinking about his real feelings for Rose.

On July he discovered he liked her, a lot. He maybe even loved her.

Problem was she probably didn't feel the same way about him. And she had sworn she'd never have a boyfriend again after Mark broke up with her. It was understandable, they'd dated for two years.

Another not-so-important-problem: she had ten cousins and one brother that will kill him if he hurt their precious little Rosie. And one of them was his other best friend.

And he was known for being a womanizer so she'd never believe him if he told her he loved her.

He had to prove Rose and her cousins that he really loved her.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting with Rose at the library doing his Charms essay when he decided it was time to ask her.

"Hey, Rose, do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next week?"

"Yes… we already told with Albus we will go with him" said Rose, not looking up from her Herbology essay.

"No, I mean, as in a date, just you and me" clarified Scorpius.

With this, Rose's quill stopped moving and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Oh, um, well, okay!" she mumbled.

Later at dinner, Albus didn't know what had both of his best friends smiling like idiots. But he guessed it had something to do with both of them saying they couldn't go to Hogsmeade with him.

* * *

Next week on Saturday, after the best first date both of them ever had, Scorpius was walking Rose back to her dorm. When they finally got to the Ravenclaw tower, he turned to face her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomor-" but she was interrupted by Scorpius taking her face in his hands and sweetly kissing her. Eagerly, she kissed him back.

"Rose, I love you" said Scorpius when they pulled apart.

"I love you too" was all Rose said before kissing him again.

* * *

Both of their parents never forgot their first and only detention. And Headmistress McGonagall never forgot the only time she caught the Heads snogging in an empty corridor hours after their curfew.

* * *

**Author's Note: hey, guys! I'm back! I promise I'll try to update on Saturday but I don't know if I'll finish next chapter on time. Also, I still need ideas for Lily's and Dom's chapters. And you can start sending me requests! (as long as they aren't anti-ScoRose I'll write them).**

**Review, please! (or at least PM me)!**


	11. 11 Louis Weasley

**WARNING: Cousin incest in this chapter. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

Louis William Weasley knew he shouldn't have fallen for her but he had.

It was funny actually. After years of her giving him advice on how to properly charm a girl, he had fallen for that girl.

That girl being his favorite _cousin_ Lucy freaking Weasley.

He had so many reasons why he shouldn't fall for her, yet none of them stopped him for falling.

Main reason: they were _COUSINS._

Other reasons:  
- Her parents, Percy and Audrey, were his godparents.  
- They were practically siblings.  
- She was his best friend, though he was her second best friend and second favorite cousin (thanks, Rosie!).

He really shouldn't have fallen for her.

And now they were going to graduate from Hogwarts and for some reason Lucy thought it'd be a good idea if they shared a flat, because both were going to Romania to study dragons like their uncle Charlie. _Great._

Not that he was complaining, he'd have more time with her, but it also meant more time trying to ignore his impulses of kissing her.

He was so messed up.

* * *

It was their last weekend at Hogwarts. They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast and waiting for the letters from the Romanian Beasts School accepting (or rejecting) their applications to study there with a specialization in dragons.

An expensive-looking owl dropped two letters in front of them at the Gryffindor table before leaving them. They looked at it nervously before Louis took the one addressed to him.

"C'mon, Lucy! Afraid you'll be rejected?" said Louis.

"No! I'm NOT" said Lucy taking the letter "and let's go to somewhere emptier, I'm sure you don't want people looking at your face when you see you're rejected" she teased.

"Whatever" said Louis rolling his eyes, "let's go back to the Gryffindor Tower."

When they got there, they seated themselves in a secluded corner of the Common Room.

"On three we open them, one…" started Lucy.

"Two" continued Louis.

"Three!" they said at the same time, ripping open their letters and anxiously reading them.

"I GOT IN!" both said at the same time.

They embraced each other and, before he could think it twice, Louis brought his head down and kissed Lucy full on the lips. When he realized what he was doing he pulled back.

"Lucy… I… I'm sorry" said Louis before running out of the Common Room.

* * *

Unknown to him Lucy spent the day looking for him, she even skipped lunch just to find him.

"There you are, I've been looking for you for hours" she said once she found him in the Astronomy Tower.

He spun around exclaiming "Lu!"

"Yeah, it's me, and don't you dare run away right now, okay? We need to have a serious talk" she said walking towards him.

"Listen Lu, I'm sorry, I don't know why I kissed you" he _did_ know why he did it but he wasn't going to tell her.

"It's okay, I kinda like you too" she said, thinking it was why he had kissed her.

"Wait, what? Really?" asked Louis, looking dumbfound.

Lucy's response was standing on her tiptoes (he was so much taller than her) and kissing him. When Louis got over his shocked state, he kissed her back, placing his arms around her waist.

"Lucy, I love you" said Louis between kisses. That made Lucy stop kissing him and look at him in the eyes.

"Louis, I don't care what anybody says, I love you too" said Lucy, putting her hands on either side of his face.

Louis only smiled even brighter and kissed her again.

They both knew it was wrong but it felt so right they didn't care. And if their family had any problems they'd have to get over them and accept their relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note: yay! I did it! I updated twice in a week! Now I have to start writing next chapter.**

**Whatever, you just leave me a review and I'll be happy, okay?**


	12. 12 Victoire Weasley

Victoire and Teddy were walking back to her family, hand in hand. It was time to tell them they were dating.

When they finally found them, Victoire's mom, Fleur, looked at them and grinned.

"Where were you two?" asked Victoire's dad, Bill Weasley.

"SNOGGING!" shouted James Potter from the distance.

Ignoring her immature cousin, Victoire smiled at her father and said, "Daddy, we have something to tell you."

"Are you two finally dating?" asked Fleur.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley" answered Teddy.

"Mrs. Weasley? I'm still aunt Fleur to you, Teddy" said Fleur, smiling.

"I'm happy you two are finally dating" said Bill, "but I'm still Mr. Weasley to you Teddy"

"Oh, Bill, please, you're just jealous I've won our bet" said Victoire's uncle George.

"You made a bet on us?!" screamed Victoire, while her father gave 50 galleons to her uncle.

"Vi, they weren't the only ones, Fred owes me 30 and an extendable ear and Dom owes 40 to Lily" said Victoire's brother, Louis.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" said Teddy.

"Because you saw when Molly made a bet with Hugo about you two" answered Dominique.

"Seriously? Who else made a bet on us?" asked Victoire.

"Sis, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know" answered Dominique, Victoire's sixteen-year-old sister.

"Ugh, so basically the whole family was betting on us, when did this start?" said Victoire, annoyed.

"Probably when Grandma Molly said you two would end up together when you were six and Teddy was nine" answered Roxanne, "now where's James he owes me 20"

"So everyone's okay with us?" asked Teddy.

"Of course, we've been waiting for this day for ages" said Fleur.

"Yeah, even if I hate to admit it, I'm happy for you two" said Bill, "but if you ever hurt her-"

"You all will make me pay and/or kill me." finished Teddy, already knowing all the threats he was going to receive from Vic's family.

"That pretty much sums it up" said Bill.

* * *

**Author's Note: yay! I could update this week! :) On a sadder note I'm having a writer's block with Lily's and Dom's chapters (mostly because I don't have a headcanon for Dom) and if want to update once a week I'll have to write more about the others and wait until inspiration comes to me for Lily and Dominique, if it comes, so please HELP ME.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. 13 Dominique Weasley

**WARNING: In case you haven't noticed, I changed the rating. It's all thanks to this chapter.**

* * *

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley did _not_ like not being in control of a situation.

Especially if the situation included her falling in love.

When she was little she used to think she'll find her Prince Charming and she'll fall for him and he'll fall for her and they'd get married, have children and live happily ever after.

How wrong she had been back then.

Back then she'd thought her Prince Charming was Teddy Lupin, she thought she was the reason he spent so much time at her house, Shell Cottage. Even if he spent most of his time with Victoire, she thought he always went there to see her and he just used his friendship with Victoire as an excuse to see her.

How wrong and naive she had been back then.

It all changed when she was fourteen. It was her sister's birthday party at the Gryffindor Common Room and she'd asked Teddy to meet her outside the portrait of the Fat Lady before going into the party.

When she saw him approaching her, with his gorgeous blue hair and his ever present grin, she couldn't contain herself. She kissed him.

When he didn't kiss her back she knew something was wrong. Hesitantly she pulled back.

She looked and his eyes and she'd understood. It wasn't _her_ he wanted, it had always been Victoire.

Victoire, her perfect and beautiful older sister. Victoire, who had inherited their mother's Veela genes and who was as good at Quidditch as every other member of the family. Victoire the oldest granddaughter, who every cousin adored and inspired to be. Victoire, who didn't have enough with just being better than Dominique at everything, she also had to be the girl Teddy loved, not Dominique, _Victoire_.

So she had begged him not to tell anyone and he'd gone into the Common Room completely oblivious to the heart he'd just broken.

And after she'd calmed herself down, she'd decided what she was going to do. She was going to forget everything about love, it just make her suffer.

She walked into the party with a new confidence and walked directly to the improvised bar and asked for a Firewhiskey. When the stupid seventh year bartender wouldn't give it to her because "she wasn't of age", she kissed him until he lost his mind and gave her a bottle of Firewhiskey, not just a glass. Then she'd danced with every boy older than her (not with Teddy, of course) and she had her first make out session with some random sixth year Hufflepuff she never bothered to remember his name, or his face.

She had never felt so free in her entire life.

When she entered fifth year she had already dated half of the boys in her year (or just snogged them).

Her first boyfriend to last more than a week had broken up with her because he caught her kissing Anthony Thomas in an empty classroom (bloody Eddie and his prefect rounds!).

When her _dear_ sister asked her if something was wrong, she got so mad she'd lost her virginity to a seventh year Slytherin (who she knew had a girlfriend) in a broom cupboard. She never remembered his name.

She had never felt so much better than her prudish sister in her entire life.

On September 1st, of her sixth year, Teddy and Victoire announced their relationship. And she actually felt happy for Teddy that her sister corresponded to his feelings. But she still felt hatred towards Vic (and not just because she lost 40 galleons thanks to her) because everyone was happy for them but they never cared when she had a boyfriend, they hadn't even asked her if she's had a boyfriend.

So in sixth year she got a reputation of being a bitch, though she deserved that reputation since last year. But she only slept with really hot guys, bad boys her family would never approve of (not that she cared about their opinion), or boys that already had a girlfriend.

She liked feeling loved, even if she didn't care about them and neither them cared about her, even if she just felt love for an hour or two.

It all changed in her seventh year.

She'd decided she was going to 'return to the good side' but first there was someone who deserved her apology.

She was sitting alone in her compartment when the door opened and Jake Foxx walked in, but stopped when he saw her, then he turned on his heels and walked out of her compartment.

"Jake, wait!" said Dominique, standing up and following him.

Jake visibly sighed and turned to face her.

"What do you want, Weasley?" he said, crossing his arms.

"To apologize" she said, ignoring the ache in her heart when he called her 'Weasley'. He just raised an eyebrow. She continued, "Look, I'm sorry, I know I've been stupid for the last two years, maybe three. I'm sorry for the way I treated you but something happened in our fourth year that changed me and I'm sorry for all the things I said that day and for ignoring you for the last two years."

"And it took you two years to apologize?" was all he said before leaving her standing on the middle of the train, looking heartbroken.

_*Flashback*_

_"Domi, is it true what everyone is saying?" said Jake walking into the Common Room after finishing his first Prefect rounds._

_"It depends, what everyone is saying?" said Dominique, not looking up from her essay._

_"That you slept with Craig" he answered, sitting in front of her._

_"Who?" she asked, still not looking up._

_"The Slytherin seventh year Quidditch captain!"_

_"Oh" she said finally looking up._

_"So, did you slept with him?"_

_"Ummm… well… yes?" she mumbled._

_"What?!"_

_"Look Jake, it's my life, okay? If I slept with someone it's none of your business!" she said, annoyed._

_"It_ is_ my business because I'm your best friend but I'm done with you! I'm done with your attitude, I'm done with defending you when other guys say how much they desire you, I'm done with listening to your rants of how much you hate your sister, I'm done with you! I told you that I'd never leave your side but I can't stand to see you ruin your life like this!" he said standing to leave._

_"Well, I never asked you to stick with me after my change of last year! I never wanted you by my side anyway! You're so ugly that no one would ever want to kiss you! You just had your first kiss because I accidentally turned my head when you were going to kiss my cheek! I bet you haven't kissed a girl since then! And no, your mother doesn't count! I just befriended you because I felt pity!" when she finished she knew she had crossed the line, and she regretted it._

_She ran out of the Gryffindor Tower and found the sixth year Prefect returning to the Tower. She had been best friends with Jake since their first train ride and she knew she'd ruined it, so she slept with the sixth year Prefect, just to feel that love she had just lost._

_*End of flashback*_

She spent September and October trying to talk to him, with no success. On November he was fed up with her attempts of having a conversation and snapped.

"Do you even care about me?! Or I'm just the only seventh year you haven't slept with and you don't want to graduate without having sex with every boy in our year?!" he screamed at her when he was on his way to dinner.

"Of course I care about you, Head Boy! Besides, I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm trying to be a good girl again." she said looking offended that he thought she just wanted to shag him.

"Wait, you know I'm Head Boy?" he asked looking shocked.

"Yes! You never take off your badge and I've seen you talking with the Head Girl." taking advantage of his shocked state she took his hand and guided him to a deserted corridor. "Look, if you want to know why I changed I'll tell you. And you can hate me or forgive me after hearing it, it's your decision, just promise you won't tell anyone."

He nodded.

"I've always had a crush on Teddy Lupin. When I was little I thought it was love and until fourth year I thought he loved me too. On Victoire's party, when we were in fourth year, I kissed him, and then I understood that he never loved me, or maybe he did but only as a sister. I was devastated, I always thought he was my 'knight in shining armor' but he's not and I realized Victoire always got everything I ever wanted, not just Teddy but also everything else I wanted, so I just went crazy and wanted to feel loved and that's why I started dating all those guys in fourth year. But then in fifth year Victoire asked me if something was wrong and I just thought 'Yeah, everything is wrong thank to you!' and I got so mad that she dared to ask something like that and I wanted to prove her how much her perfection had wrecked me, that's why I slept with that Slytherin," by now her eyes were full of tears, "looking back, I realize I was stupid because Victoire didn't know she was the reason of my sudden change." she took a deep breath, "There, I said it. I know it doesn't change anything I did but at least you know why I did all those things."

"I never thought it was so complicated, I had no idea" he stepped forward and hugged her.

Taken aback by his hug she just awkwardly hugged him back and mumbled, "I haven't hugged someone in a long time."

"Well, you better get used to it because I'm trying to forgive you and you know how much I like hugs." he whispered back.

She chuckled.

Just with one hug she felt more in her heart for Jake than she had ever felt for Teddy. She just didn't want to rush into something, for now best friends was more than enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: I GOT INSPIRATION AND WROTE DOM'S CHAPTER! YAY ME! but I still have no idea what should I write for Lily's chapter.**

**Thanks to livestrong617 for reviewing!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	14. 14 Lily Potter

Lily Luna Potter could honestly say she's made her biggest mistake.

She had fallen for a Slytherin.

There wasn't anything wrong with Slytherins, but the boy she fell for didn't exactly have a reputation of being a good Slytherin.

Bloody Joseph Zabini and his brown eyes!

Actually, it was Albus fault that she fell in love with his housemate. She fell for him when she had to go with Al because he just couldn't let her wait for him outside his House while he went to his dorm for the Invisibility Cloak, and he couldn't let her wait for him in his Common Room. _No._ She had to go with him to his dorm and there she met Joe. She really hated her brother.

They secretly hung out during her fifth year. Now she was in sixth year and he'd just graduated, not before kissing her on their last day, but then he went to the train with his Slytherin friends and that was the last time they saw each other. They didn't even write letters to each other during summer, though they didn't tell each other their addresses to send them.

She was in Diagon Alley the next time she saw him.

She was home for Christmas Holidays and this year's New Year's Weasley/Potter party was hosted by her Uncle George and her Aunt Angelina. She was surrounded by her family and her friends (like the Longbottoms, the Scamanders, and the Woods) but she couldn't feel completely happy until she figured what she and Joe were. Were they friends? Friends with benefits? Were they dating?

Sighing she exited her uncle's shop in hopes that the fresh air will help her clear her mind. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapping around her and a deep, masculine voice asking her "Miss me?"

Turning around to make sure her mind wasn't fooling her, she saw him. There he was smiling down at her and looking at her with his brown eyes.

She should be angry at him. She should demand to know where the hell he had shouldn't be smiling at him like an idiot and muttering "Hi".

"You still haven't answered my question, did you miss me?" he smirked.

"Of course I missed you," then she remembered what she had been thinking for the last six months and the reason why she was outside the joke shop, "so,  
where have you been for the last six months?"

"Oh, yeah,about that, do you have time? It's kind of a long and complicated story" he said, scratching his neck.

"Well, half of my family must be drunk by now so yeah, I have all the time you want"she answered.

"I'm sure you remember what happened before we boarded the train," she nodded, "I was planning to ask you to be my girlfriend but then I remembered the letter I got that morning, the letter was from my parents telling me I was going to marry Anastasia Goyle," she was going to talk but he continued before she could say anything, "it was supposedly arranged when I was four or five. I spent July and August trying to convince my parents to call off the wedding but they wouldn't listen to me. In mid-August I started working in the Ministry and, when I had enough money to rent my own flat, I left my family and canceled the wedding which, by the way, nearly costs me my life, Anastasia was furious. I couldn't risk contacting you because I knew my family would be spying me. On Christmas I told my parents I'd never marry a pureblood so they disowned me. And I came here in hope of running into you because you mentioned you were going to be here in New Year."

"I said that a long time ago" she felt stupid for saying that after everything he'd just said, but it was the first thing that came to her mouth.

"And I still remember everything you ever told me" he said, smiling.

"You said you were going to ask me something" she teased. Just then they heard a countdown coming from above the shop, "and you're just in time to say it before New Year" she whispered, getting closer to him with every word she said.

"Would you be my New Year's kiss? I heard it gives you good luck in your love life" he said, inching himself closer to Lily.

"3! 2! 1! …" they heard from the flat above Weasley' Wizard Wheezes but they were already snogging.

* * *

**Author's Note: first, THANKS TO isaacswolfsbane FOR THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER (even though I don't ship Blaise/Ginny)!**

**Pysco-babydoll: YES, I know the plot is over used but one day I ship Vic/Teddy and think Dom is a b*tch and the next day I ship Dom/Teddy and think Dom is an angel, so yeah, I was kind of expecting a review like yours.**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. 15 Lorcan Scamander

Lorcan Newt Scamander sometimes wished he wasn't so much like his mother.

Maybe people wouldn't laugh at him so much.

Sometimes he wanted to be more like his twin, Lysander, and don't believe in Nargles and all those creatures he and his mother thought were real.

Maybe people would want to be his friends.

Sure he had friends, but the Weasley/Potter clan and their friends were nearly family and he knew most of them since he has memory, so they were used to his craziness.

"Hey, Lorcan! Had a good evening with the Nargles?!" asked a passing Slytherin.

Lorcan sighed. Sometimes he just wished people would admire his imagination, instead of just laugh at it.

He was going back to the Ravenclaw Tower after two hours of detention in Potions. The detention was _so_ unfair, he had just gone into his dreamy mode (when he just stared at nothing in particular and thought about nothing and everything) and he accidentally burned his cauldron with his potion inside of it. It was unfair from Professor Nott to give him detention but he hated Lorcan and he always gave him detention at least once a week.

Turning a corner he tripped over someone and fell face-first to the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been sitting on the floor in the corridor!" said a girl while helping him stand up.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going" said Lorcan rubbing his face.

Looking at the Hufflepuff girl she was so petite he thought she was a year, maybe two, younger than him. She had dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes, and in her hands was a copy of The Quibbler.

_'Wait, what? THE QUIBBLER!'_ thought Lorcan.

"You read The Quibbler?" asked Lorcan, hopeful that he wasn't the only reader of it at the school.

"Um, yeah, why?" she asked suspicious.

"Because I read it too! And, well, my grandfather it's the editor of it" he answered happily.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed, he nodded, "I love the Quibbler! I love how they don't tell any lies in their articles like the Prophet! I want to write for it when I'm older!" she said as happy as Lorcan.

"I know how you feel, I want to travel around the world looking for new creatures and write articles about them for it!" responded Lorcan.

"Oh my Nargles, I'm so glad you tripped over me" she said smiling.

"Yeah, you should sit on the floor more often" joked Lorcan. He extended his hand and said "I'm Lorcan"

"Emily" she answered, shaking his hand.

"Well Emily, it was nice tripping over you, I'm happy that I'm not the only believer-in-Nargles in the school" commented Lorcan, smiling.

"So I'm not the only one who gets picked on because I read the Quibbler?" she asked.

"You're right, people in this school should start reading it, it'd make a big difference in their view of everything around them" answered Lorcan.

"Well, Lorcan, I'd love to stay and continue our conversation but I gotta go to the library and study for my O.W.L.s" so she was in the same year as Lorcan, "see ya around!"

"See you!" he then went after her and asked "wait, when can I see you again?"

"Maybe tomorrow you'll trip over me in the same corridor" she said smirking.

Lorcan couldn't help but smile at her answer. He sure had found his new best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: I FINALLY POSTED A NEW CHAPTER! I honestly wanted to post it on Saturday but I had 2 f*cking family reunions on the weekend (1 each day) and I had lots of homework on Monday and yesterday.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	16. 16 Lysander Scamander

Lysander Rolf Scamander wished there was some sort of guide book to understand his feelings.

He had a girlfriend, Caroline. He thought he liked her but for some reason he liked more spending his time with his best friend Hugo Weasley. He has never felt butterflies in his stomach when he's with Caroline but he felt something in his heart when he was with Hugo, he swore it was just friendly love, no romantic feelings included.

He was so messed up.

"Hey Lys." said Hugo messing Lysander's hair and sitting in front of him in his booth at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hugh, you know I hate that." said Lysander frowning.

"Which that do you hate? Being called Lys or me messing your hair? Because you've got to admit it's impossible not want to mess your hair," answered Hugo, "by the way, where's Caroline? I thought you guys were on a date."

"I hate both and you know it, and she left because, according to her, 'I wasn't paying attention to anything she said'." he quoted, making quotations marks with his fingers.

"That sucks mate, but whatever, wanna go to my uncle's shop? I'm short on Puking Pastilles again." said Hugo standing up.

"Whatever, I'm still waiting for the day when the teachers realize you're not really sick." said Lysander following Hugo outside the shop, denying the butterflies in his stomach when he was with Hugo.

* * *

Lysander was snogging Caroline after they made up in a broom cupboard, but he didn't feel anything, _at all._ He actually was getting sick of Caroline, but he was scared of what would happen when they broke up.

"Lysander, I'm ready." she murmured against his lips.

"Ready for what?" he asked, breaking their kiss.

She smiled and took off his shirt, "are you really asking me this?" she said while unbuttoning her blouse.

"Uhh" was the smartest response Lysander could manage, while he saw Caroline unclasping her bra, straddling him and pressing herself against him.

"Um, Caroline, I don't think I'm ready." he whispered after he tried to be turned on when Caroline kissed his neck and his chest, but he couldn't feel anything.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, separating herself from him.

"I don't think I'm ready to have sex with you." he said, putting his shirt on.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE DONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WANTED TO SHAG YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Scared, Lysander ran out of the cupboard.

When he got to his Common Room on the Gryffindor Tower, he went directly to his dorm and laid on his bed. Minutes later the door opened and Hugo sat on his bed, which was beside Lysander's.

"Mate, what did you do to Caroline? I saw her on my way back here from the library and when she saw me she slapped me and told me to tell you you're a, and I quote, 'fucking heartless dickhead'." said Hugo imitating Caroline's high-pitched voice.

"First of all, what were _you_ doing in the library? Second, sorry for the slap, it's my fault. Third, we broke up," answered Lysander sitting up on his bed, "by the way, good imitation."

"Thank you and I was in the library because we have O.W.L.s this year, and, damn, that sucks, she was hot, why did you two broke up?"

"She wanted to have sex with me and I told her I wasn't ready so she broke up with me." explained Lysander.

"Mate, if I didn't know better I'd say you're gay, who says no to having sex with her?" Hugo teased.

"Shut up idiot."

* * *

Next Saturday, Lysander was drowning himself in Firewhiskey at the party after the Quidditch game, Gryffindor had won against Hufflepuff. He wished the alcohol would help him figure out his feelings, because he was _really_ messed up.

When Hugo joked about him being gay all Lysander wanted to do was shut him up with a kiss, but he controlled himself. And he's actually enjoying every time Hugo messes his hair. And, although he'll never admit it, he gets turned on every morning and every night when Hugo changes his clothes on their dorm, instead of the bathroom.

"Lys, you've already consumed enough alcohol for today, let's go back to our dorm." said Hugo appearing beside him and messing his hair.

"Leave me alone, Hugh, I still need more alcohol." Lysander drunkenly answered.

"Shut up and come with me, drunk." demanded Hugo, making Lysander stand up and half-carry, half-drag him to their dorm.

When they got there he put his best friend on his bed.

"Mate, I know you regret not sleeping with Caroline but, dammit, you didn't have to drink half of the alcohol of the part-"

"Will you just shut the fuck up Hugo?!" exploded Lysander, standing up, "Why can't you see that I'm not drinking because of Caroline, I'm drinking because of you!" shit, the alcohol made Lysander say the truth, "I'm drinking because I might be falling in love with you and it scares me, IT FUCKING SCARES ME THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Lysander finished his rant by kissing Hugo.

He put his arms around Hugo's neck, afraid that he'll break the kiss. After a while, he felt Hugo's arms around his waist and Hugo's tongue asking for entrance to his mouth, which he gladly conceded.

"Lysander, I love you too." moaned Hugo while he pushed Lysander towards his bed.

* * *

Next morning Lysander woke up with a killing headache, two arms around him and his own arms around someone. Looking to his left he saw his best friend sleeping peacefully. The drapes of the bed were closed, hiding them from their dorm mates. Thankfully, both he and Hugo only lost their shirts but they still had their pants on, indicating they didn't do anything too extreme last night.

"Good morning, Lys." mumbled Hugo when he finally woke up.

"Morning Hugh." whispered Lysander placing a kiss on Hugo's forehead.

"So, what are we gonna do about us?" asked Lysander after awhile.

"Lys, normally when two people love each other they are boyfriend and girlfriend." answered Hugo while leaving a trail of kisses on Lysander's neck.

"So you're my girlfriend?" teased Lysander, smirking.

As a response, Hugo bit his neck and muttered "shut up, Sander."

"Sander… I like that, you finally came up with a good nickname, Hugh." whispered Lysander, taking Hugo's face in his hands and kissing him.

"And you still call me Hugh." said Hugo sarcastically between kisses.

"I doubt you want me to call you 'love' in public, Hugh." answered Lysander, moving his lips to Hugo's neck and leaving love bites.

"But we're alone right now, Sander." pointed Hugo, messing Lysander's hair.

"Will you ever _not_ mess my hair, love? It's already messed up because I haven't combed it." said Lysander while he straddled Hugo.

"Oh, c'mon Sander, it makes you look sexier." said Hugo before Lysander kissed him again.

"Hmmm…" said Lysander before messing Hugo's hair, "you're right, you look sexier with messy hair."

"So, are we going to tell our families about us?" asked Hugo after a make out session.

"Let's wait until summer holidays, we should tell them in person and not by letter." responded Lysander.

"Okay," agreed Hugo, "we probably should get off this bed or we'll miss breakfast."

"Just five more minutes, love." answered Lysander placing his head on Hugo's chest and falling asleep.

Hugo smiled, Lysander was _so_ worth missing breakfast. And he couldn't blame him for falling asleep, after all he's probably too hangover to get off the bed. And the alcohol is what brought them together. In that moment, he loved so much the Firewhiskeys Lysander drank.


End file.
